01 Lipca 2002
thumb|left 06:50 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie; Castel Gandolfo 07:15 Telezakupy 07:30 Górnicze miasteczko; odc.1 -Świetlana przyszłość; Pit Pony; 1999 serial prod.kanadyjskiej; wyk: Alex Wrathell,Denny Doherty,Jennie Raymond 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Lato z Czarodziejem 08:35 Trzy szalone zera; odc.6 - Wyścig; serial prod.polsko-niemieckiej 09:05 Budujemy Mosty; teleturniej 09:45 Stinky i Jake; odc.57; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 10:15 Frasier; odc.6; serial prod.USA 10:35 A teraz Susan; odc.5; serial komediowy prod.USA 11:00 Moda jak pogoda; magazyn 11:20 Wyprzedzić chorobę 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Nowe przygody Flippera; odc.5; serial prod.USA 13:15 Rewolwer i melonik; odc.6-Skrzydlaty mściciel; serial prod.angielskiej 14:05 Klan; odc.508; telenowela TVP 14:30 Klan; odc.509; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ciężki los żołnierza polskiego; reportaż 15:35 Plebania; odc.98; serial TVP 16:00 Plebania; odc.99; serial TVP 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1663; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Sportowy Express 17:25 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Śmiechu warte 18:05 Lato z rozrywką 18:50 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej 19:00 Wieczorynka; Tec The Tractor, Kacper 19:30 Wiadomości 19:57 Sport 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Alternatywy 4; odc. 2 Przeprowadzka; serial TVP 21:10 Mój ślad w Telewizji; powt. 21:15 Teatr TV-Tele-Maski 2002-Kryminał na wakacje; Śledztwo; autor:Stanisław Lem; reż: Waldemar Krzystek; wyk: Mariusz Bonaszewski,Jerzy Grałek,Mariusz Benoit 22:45 Monitor Wiadomości 23:00 Kino w podróży; Sad pełen księżyca; Łunoj był połon sad; 2000 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Witalij Mielnikow; wyk: Zinaida Szarko,Mikołaj Wołkow,Lew Durow 00:45 Sprawy rodzinne; odc.3; serial prod.USA 01:35 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Co ludzie powiedzą? (32/40) - serial komediowy, Wlk. Bryt. 09.00 M jak miłość (40) - serial obycz. 09.45 Wielka historia wina i jego kariera (1/3): Włochy - wina północy - film dokumentalny Janusza Chodzewicza 10.20 Wielka odmiana (23/26): Nie tak wielkie nadzieje - serialobycz. 11.45 Chrześcijańskie dziedzictwo Czarnej Afryki: Malowidła z Faras - film dokumentalny Jerzego Lubacha 12.00 Triumf życia (1/6): Wojna trwająca 4 miliardy lat - film dok., USA 13.00 Panorama 13.10 Co nam w duszy gra: Lato - Jesteśmy na wczasach (2) - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Sławny Jett Jackson (17/39) - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 14.30 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.55 Providence (31) - serial obyczajowy, USA 15.40 Program lokalny 16.00 Panorama 16.20 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Zgadula - teleturniej 16.50 Złoto polscy - telenowela, Pol. 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Śpiewające fortepiany - teleturniej muzyczny 19.45 Malta 2002 (1) 20.00 Bliżej życia: KOCHANKOWIE - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 21.40 Malta 2002 (2) 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.10 Kino Mocnych Wrażeń: Zbrodnia ze snu - horror, USA 00.55 Elektryczne Gitary: Wielka radość, a Ty co? - koncert 01.50 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (26) - serial anim. 07.25 Dziwolągi (13) - serial anim. 07.50 Wysoka fala (67) - serial przyg. 08.40 Policjanci (1/11) - serial kryminalny, Polska 10.00 Miodowe lata (31): Dzikość serca - serial kom. 10.45 Graczykowie (56): Bajka - serial komediowy. Polska 11.15 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12.15 Benny Hill - pr. rozrywkowy 12.45 Apetyt na miłość - pr. rozrywkowy 13.15 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika (1) - serial przygodowy, USA 14.15 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 15.15 Robocop (27) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Serca na rozdrożu (58) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.55 Wysoka fala (68) - serial przygodowy, USA 17.50 Różowa Pantera - serial anim. 17.55 Adam i Ewa (1) - serial obycz. 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.10 Jezioro marzeń (81)- serial obyczajowy, USA 20.00 Rodzina zastępcza (53) - serial 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 21.05 KTO WROBIŁ KRÓLIKA ROGERA? - komedia, USA 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 23.00 Informacje, Sport 23.25 Prognoza pogody 23.30 RÓŻOWE LATA SIEDEMDZIESIĄTE (4) - serial komediowy, USA 00.00 SMUTNY KONIEC ZABAWY (2) - film dokumentalny, USA 00.55 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05.35 Kropka nad i - pr. public. 05.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (26/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 06.35 Telesklep 07.05 Brzydula (109/169) - telenowela. Kolumbia 07.50 Przygody Alvina wiewiórki (13/54) - serial animowany 08.15 Przyjaciel Bob (44/52) - serial animowany 08.40 Podróż do serca świata (17/26) - serial animowany 09.05 Przygody Animków (25/96) - serial animowany 09.30 Łamisłówka 10.30 Telesklep 11.50 Telegra - teleturniej 12.30 Przyjaciel Bob (44/45) - serial animowany 12.55 Podróż do serca świata (17/26) - serial animowany 13.20 Przygody Animków (25/96) - serial animowany 13.50 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej (powt.) 16.15 Brzydula (110/169) - telenowela, Kolumbia 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (27/99) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 OSTATNI NIEWINNY - film sensacyjny, USA 22.15 ŁOWCY SKARBÓW (1/22) - serial przygodowy, USA 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.30 Fakty. ludzie. pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 00.00 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 00.30 HBO na stojaka - pr. rozrywkowy 01.05 Extra Wizjer - magazyn 01.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele (5/30) - serial anim. 7.30 Kurier 7.45 Lisa i Paul (6/15) - serial anim. 7.50 Lisa i Paul (7/15) - serial anim. 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt (18/26) - serial dok. 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Saga Jacksonów (16/26) - serial prod. USA 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Piłkarski Express 11.30 Kurier 11.45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki 12.15 Integracja 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Nauka i wojna (1/6) - serial dok. 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 14.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 14.45 Eurotel 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów (6/30) - serial prod. USA 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 16.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.15 Integracja 17.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 17.50 Program lokalny 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie (6/18) - serial TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.50 Prognoza pogody 20.55 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.05 Eurotel - magazyn 22.15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży 22.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 22.50 Błazen - komedia, Francja/Włochy 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele – kanadyjski serial dla dzieci 7.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, pogoda 7.45 Lisa i Paul – serial animowany 8.00 Panorama, Pogoda 8.15 Magazyn Słupski 8.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt – animowany serial edukacyjny 9.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 9.40 Saga Jacksonów - współczesny, obyczajowy serial australijski 10.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 10.45 Telekurier – magazyn 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier – program informacyjny, kalendarium, przegląd prasy, pogoda 11.45 50 lat TVP – z archiwum rozrywki 12.15 Integracja – magazyn 12.30 Kurier – program 12.35 Nauka i wojna odc. 1/6 "W służbie śmierci" – film dokumentalny 13.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 13.45 Agrobiznes – rolniczy program informacyjny 14.00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - magazyn 14.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 14.45 Eurotel - magazyn 15.00 Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów – serial fabularny 15.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 15.40 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 15.57 Dzwonnik – reportaż /powt./ 16.15 Gość "3" 16.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 16.45 Przegląd gospodarczy 17.15 Integracja – magazyn 17.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 17.50 Panorama – flesz, Punkt–temat dnia 18.00 Panorama, Pogoda, Sport 18.20 Gdański Dywanik 18.50 Uśmiechnij się! – archiwalny program rozrywkowy 19.20 Regiony kultury 19.30 Badziewiakowie – serial 20.00 Telekurier – magazyn reporterów 20.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Magazyn Słupski /powt./ 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Panorama, Pogoda 22.00 Eurotel – magazyn 22.15 To jest temat – reportaż 22.30 Kurier – program informacyjny 22.45 Błazen – francuski film fabularny 0.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 6.30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7.50 Arthur - serial anim. 8.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Hołgersona - serial anim. 8.35 Beetleborgs - serial anim. 9.00 Fiorełla (52) - serial obycz. prod. peruw. (powt.) 9.55 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.50 Viper (22) - serial sens. prod. USA (powt.) 11.40 Tato, co ty na to (6) - serial kom. prod. USA (powt.) 12.05 Kaskader (9) - serial przyg. prod. USA 13.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 13.50 Arthur 14.15 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona 14.35 Beetleborgs 15.00 Fiorella (53) - serial obycz. prod. peruw. 16.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 17.00 Tato, co ty na to (7) - serial kom. prod. USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i Prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Cień anioła (16) - serial sens. prod. USA (powt.) 20.00 Millennium (23) - serial sens. prod. USA 20.55 Freaky Links - pilot serialu SF prod. USA 21.50 Dziennik 22.05 Informacje sportowe i Prognoza pogody 22.15 Ekstra Liga Zużla - mecz Atlas Wrocław - BGZ S.A. Polonia Piła 23.15 Najemnicy (9) - serial sens. prod. USA 0.15 Kojak (52) - serial krym. prod. USA 1.15 X Laski - program erotyczny 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (38/80) - telenowela meks. 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (36/94) - telenowela meks. 9.40 Melrose Place (128) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 10.30 (na żywo) Łamisłówka - teleturniej 11.25 Doktor Engel, weterynarz - na śmierć i życie (3/12) - serial obycz. niem (powt.) 12.50 Porywy serca (5/90) - telenowela meks. 13.05 Telesklep 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. (powt.) 16.15 Pełna chata (39/192) - serial kom. USA 16.45 Szkoła złamanych serc (2/80) - serial kom. austral. 17.15 Prezydencki poker 3 (15/22) - serial obycz. USA (powt.) 18.10 Doktor Engel, weterynarz - na śmierć i życie (4/12) - serial obycz. niem. 19.05 Melrose Place (129) - serial obycz. USA 20.00 Sercowe rozterki - film obycz. USA, 1994 21.50 Klaun (25/27) - serial sens. niem. 22.45 Big Brother I - reality show 23.30 Terror w Beverly Hills - film sens. USA (powt.) 1.10 Sercowe rozterki - film obycz. USA (powt.) 2.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07:00 Kochajmy maszyny - film animowany dla dorosłych Edwarda Sturlisa 07:05 Duecik - film animowany dla dorosłych Edwarda Sturlisa 07:10 Pięść - film animowany dla dorosłych Marka Piątkowskiego 07:15 Klub profesora Tutki; odc. 5; 1966 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk: Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Borowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Kazimierz Opaliński 07:30 Królowie mórz: Grecy - film dok. 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:20 Klan; odc. 601; telenowela TVP 08:45 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:55 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 09:20 Wilki morskie; odc. 11 /13/ - Perły doktora Karnosa; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:45 Kolorowe nutki - program muz. 10:00 Rozumieć sztukę; program Jerzego Madeyskiego 10:25 Pan Adam; odc. 1 - Dlaczego o przyszłości teatru decydują młodzi, a nie starzy?; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem) 10:45 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza 11:00 Małe ojczyzny; To są nasze kresy 11:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; Wieniawa - Długoszowski; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Trzy młyny; odc. 3 /3/ - Młyn nad Kamienną; 1985 serial prod. polskiej (52'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Jan Jankowski, Jerzy Zelnik, Edward Żentara, Franciszek Pieczka i inni 13.00 Krakau Klezmer Band 13:35 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej; powt. 14:00 Biografie; Jestem biednym wyrzutkiem; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Eurotel; magazyn 15:25 Rozumieć sztukę; program Jerzego Madeyskiego; powt. 15:50 Pan Adam; odc. 1 - Dlaczego o przyszłości teatru decydują młodzi, a nie starzy?; (spotkanie z Adamem Hanuszkiewiczem); powt. 16:10 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 16:25 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:40 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy; powt. 18:05 Wilki morskie; odc. 11 /13/ - Perły doktora Karnosa; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 601; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 1 /19/; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Trzy młyny; odc. 3 /3/; 1985 serial prod. polskiej (52'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Jan Jankowski, Jerzy Zelnik, Edward Żentara, Franciszek Pieczka i inni; powt. 20:55 Krakau Klezmer Band (powt.) 21:25 Sprawa dla reportera; program Elżbiety Jaworowicz 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:30 Wielkie chwile polskiego fubtolu 23:25 Lato z klasyką: Przeboje mistrzów: Muzyka Wojciecha Kilara - Pan Tadeusz - suita do filmu Andrzeja Wajdy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Przyłbice i kaptury; odc. 6 /9/; 1984 serial prod. TVP; reż: Marek Piestrak; wyk: Roch Siemianowski, Marek Frąckowiak, Marta Klubowicz 01:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir; odc. 1 /19/; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz 02:00 Klan; odc. 601; telenowela TVP; reż: Paweł Karpiński; powt. 02:30 Trzy młyny; odc. 3 /3/ - Młyn nad Kamienną; 1985 serial prod. polskiej (52'); reż: Jerzy Domaradzki; wyk: Ewa Dałkowska, Jan Jankowski, Jerzy Zelnik, Edward Żentara, Franciszek Pieczka i inni; powt. 03:30 Krakau Klezmer Band (powt.) 04:00 Wielkie chwile polskiej piłki; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:24 Pogoda; powt. 05:30 Złote łany; odc. 7 /12/; telenowela dok. prod. TVP 06:00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; program prof. Jana Miodka; powt. 06:15 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 06:35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 07:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Opole 07:00 "Zuzia i jej przyjaciele" serial dla dzieci (WP) Kanada 1995 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 07:45 "Lisa i Paul" serial animowany (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Zdumiewający świat zwierząt" serial animowany (WP) Wielka Brytania 1998 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 09:40 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 11:45 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 12:15 Integracja magazyn (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Chemia w służbie śmierci" "Nauka i wojna" serial dokumentalny (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 13:30 Kurier, Prognoza pogody program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Od niedzieli do niedzieli program publicystyczny (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 14:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Przygody szwajcarskiej rodziny Robinsonów wyk.Richard Thomas, Margo Gunn, Kieren Hutchison, Charlotte Woollams serial przygodowy (WP) USA 1997 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:35 Prognoza pogody (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:40 Prognoza pogody (WP) 16:45 Przegląd gospodarczy (WP) 17:15 Integracja magazyn (powt.) (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 19:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 "Słomiany wdowiec" "Badziewiakowie" reż.Leszek Malinowski, wyk.Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan serial komediowy (WP) Polska 1999 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:50 Prognoza pogody (WP) 20:55 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 22:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 22:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 22:45 Prognoza pogody (WP) 22:50 Błazen" reż.Georges Lautner, wyk.Jean-Paul Belmondo, Michel Galabru, Georges Geret, Pierre Vernier komedia (WP) Francja/Włochy 1979 00:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 05:20 Klub+ magazyn abonentów (K) 05:35 Aktualności filmowe magazyn filmowy (K) 06:05 "Za drzwiami Actors Studio - Melanie Griffith" film dokumentalny (K) USA 2001 07:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 07:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 08:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany (K) 08:25 "Spin City 4" serial komediowy (K) USA 1996-2000 08:50 "Charles i Camilla" film dokumentalny (K) 09:40 Klub+ magazyn abonentów (K) 09:45 Aktualności filmowe magazyn filmowy (K) 10:15 "Sekretne życie dziewcząt" reż.Holly Goldberg Sloan, wyk.Majandra Delfino, Eugene Levy, Linda Hamilton, Meagan Good dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 11:45 "Bezbronne nagietki" reż.Paul Newman, wyk.Joanne Woodward, Nell Potts, Roberta Wallach, Judith Lowry dramat obyczajowy (K) USA 1972 13:25 "Mick Jagger bez osłonek" film dokumentalny (K) Francja 2001 14:30 "Wszyscy moi bliscy" reż.Matej Minac, wyk.Joseph Abrham, Jiri Bartoska, Rupert Graves, Krzysztof Kolberger film obyczajowy (K) Czechy/Słowacja/Polska 1999 16:10 "Siedem grzechów głównych" reż.Sallie Aprahamian/Simon Curtis, wyk.Pete Postlethwaite, Geraldine James, Claire, Rushbrook, Kaye Wragg serial obyczajowy (K) W. Bryt. 2000 17:05 "Wyspa Kangura" Świat Wysp film dokumentalny (K) 18:00 "Arizona junior" reż.Joel Coen, wyk.Nicolas Cage, Holly Hunter, Trey Wilson, John Goodman komedia sensacyjna (K) USA 1987 19:35 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany (K) 20:00 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 20:50 Kabaret Negliż program rozrywkowy 21:00 "Puchar Himalajów" reż.Khyentse Norbu, wyk.Orgyen Tobgyal, Neten Chokling, Jamyang Lodro, Lama Chonjor komedia (K) Australia 1999 22:35 "Zakładnicy" film dokumentalny (K) 23:30 "Rok Konia" film dokumentalny Jima Jarmuscha (K) 01:20 "Weekend" reż.Brian Skeet, wyk.Deborh Kara Unger, Gena Rowlands, D. B. Sweeney, Brooke Shields film obyczajowy (K) USA 1999 03:00 "Cesarz i zabójca" reż.Kaige Chen, wyk.Li Gong, Fengyi Zhang, Zhou Sun, Zhiwen Wang film kostiumowy (K) Chiny/Francja/Japonia 1999 TV Puls 07:00 Jak się robi...? 07:30 Telesklep 08:10 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela Meksyk 2000 09:05 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 09:30 "Krew" "Było sobie życie" serial animowany Francja 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Jon Andersen, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Valerie Harper serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 11:00 "Detektyw w sutannie" reż.Chris Hibler, wyk.Tom Bosley, Tracy Nelson, Mary Wickes, Barbara Stock serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1989-1991 11:55 "Tajemnica iglicy" "Arsene Lupin" reż.Jean Pierre Desagnat, wyk.Georges Descrieres, Yvon Bouchard, Roger Carel, Bernard Giraugeau serial sensacyjny (powt.) Francja 12:50 Telesklep 14:50 Program o dobrej książce magazyn 15:15 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1987 15:45 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) USA 16:10 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 16:35 "Krew" "Było sobie życie" serial animowany (powt.) Francja 17:05 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 18:00 Program o dobrej książce magazyn 18:30 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy USA 1987 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victoria Hochberg, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, John Dye, Tracy Nelson serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:20 "Faraon" reż.Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk.Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen dramat historyczny Polska 1965 22:00 "Nietykalni" reż.Steve de Jarnatt, wyk.Tom Amandes, William Forsythe, John Rhys-Davies, David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1993 22:50 Piątka u Semki program publicystyczny 23:25 "Faraon" reż.Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk.Jerzy Zelnik, Barbara Brylska, Wiesława Mazurkiewicz, Leszek Herdegen dramat historyczny (powt.) Polska 1965 01:05 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:15 "Świstaki" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 16:00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16:05 bł. Ignacego Flazona Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:10 Madagaskar Misje program misyjny 17:00 Z wizytą u ... - wizyta u Małgorzaty Walewskiej 17:30 "Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie" film dokumentalny 18:00 Neuroradiologia zabiegowa Medycyna rodzinie magazyn medyczny 18:15 "Wenecja - Plac św. Marka" film krajoznawczy 18:30 Bractwo Dobrej Śmierci 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Sekta 19:20 "Malarstwo" "Cywilizacja" serial animowany 19:30 "Katedra w Oliwie" film dokumentalny 20:05 Polak, katolik, obywatel magazyn 20:35 część radosna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21:10 bł. Ignacego Flazona Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:15 "Wielki Tydzień" film fabularny Brazylia 22:15 "Brat Albert" film dokumentalny 23:00 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 06:30 "Przyjaciele" serial animowany 07:20 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 08:00 Top Shop 12:10 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 12:40 Top Shop 19:10 "Stellina" reż.Delia Fiallo, wyk.Andrea Del Boca, Ricardo Darin telenowela Argentyna 20:00 "Rozgrywki wyższych sfer" reż.Martin Clutet, wyk.Sylvia Montanari, Orlando Carrio, Thelma Stefani, Manuel Suarez telenowela Argentyna 20:30 "Na nabrzeżu" reż.Elia Kazan, wyk.Marlon Brando, Eva Marie Saint, Rod Steiger, Karl Malden film obyczajowy USA 1954 22:30 "Brazylia" "Wędrówki Guliwera" serial dokumentalny 23:00 Seksplozja magazyn erotyczny 23:15 Dziewczyny z X-chata magazyn erotyczny 23:35 Co za szok - erotyczne wiadomości 23:50 Erosplaza magazyn erotyczny 00:05 Klub 69 magazyn erotyczny 00:25 Podglądacz magazyn erotyczny 00:45 Magazyn erotyczny 02:00 XXX Show magazyn erotyczny 02:15 Gorące żądze magazyn erotyczny 02:45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 05:30 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:00 Program muzyczny 06:30 Przygody Leona H. program satyryczny 07:00 Muzyka polska 08:00 Piosenka na życzenie 09:00 Program muzyczny 09:30 Muzyczny relax 11:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata program rozrywkowy 12:30 Komicy występują w Polsacie 12:45 Program muzyczny 14:15 Dyżurny satyryk kraju program satyryczny 14:45 A ku ku program rozrywkowy 15:15 TV Market 15:30 Kalambury teleturniej 16:10 Informacje 16:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 17:00 Zamek czarodziejów teleturniej dla dzieci 17:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 17:45 Dziennik 18:00 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 18:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 19:15 Pasmo informacyjne 19:40 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 20:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 20:35 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 21:00 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 21:30 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 21:50 Dziennik 22:05 TV Market 22:20 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 23:00 Informacje 23:15 Program muzyczny 00:00 Komicy występują w Polsacie 00:15 "Rodzina zastępcza" wyk.Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyna Janda, Maryla Rodowicz serial komediowy Polska 00:45 "Duża przerwa" wyk.Beata Tyszkiewicz, Bernadetta Machała-Krzemińska, Sławomir Orzechowski, Andrzej Mastalerz serial komediowy Polska 01:15 Pasmo informacyjne 01:30 "Życie jak poker" wyk.Aldona Orman, Dariusz Siatkowski telenowela Polska 02:00 "Świat według Kiepskich" reż.Okił Khamidov, wyk.Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel - Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk serial komediowy Polska 02:30 Program muzyczny 03:15 "Graczykowie" wyk.Joanna Kurowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Joanna Brodzik, Paweł Wawrzecki serial komediowy Polska 04:00 Dziennik 04:15 Hot Chat program publicystyczny 04:30 TV Market 04:45 "Adam i Ewa" reż.Paweł Nowicki, wyk.Katarzyna Chrzanowska, Waldemar Goszcz, Agnieszka Korzeniowska, Iwona Bielska serial obyczajowy Polska 2000 TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07:30 "Victor Ubugo" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 08:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 "Akuszerka" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 10:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 10:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13:00 "Victor Ubugo" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:30 "Akuszerka" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 14:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 14:30 "Tajwan - legendarna sztuka widowisk ludowych" film dokumentalny 1998 15:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 15:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 16:15 Telesprzedaż 16:30 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 17:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 17:30 Star show wywiady niekontrolowane - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Telesprzedaż 18:30 Auto Plus TV magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 19:30 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Telesprzedaż 20:30 "Całun Turyński" film dokumentalny USA 21:30 TMT - Trucker Music Television magazyn 22:00 Smak muzyki magazyn muzyczny 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Lato z TMT 2002 program rozrywkowy 23:30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 00:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 09:00 Studio Mundial 09:30 mecz o 1 miejsce Niemcy - Brazylia Mundial 2002 (powt.) 11:25 Mundialowe piosenki 11:30 mecz o 3 miejsce Korea Płd. - Turcja Mundial 2002 (powt.) 13:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 13:30 1. mecz półfinałowy Mundial 2002 (powt.) 15:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 15:30 2. mecz półfinałowy Mundial 2002 (powt.) 17:25 Najpiękniejsze bramki Mundialu 17:30 Raz, Dwa, Trzy - ilustrowany tygodnik sportowy 18:00 4 x 4 magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Ekstraliga - mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Piła Żużel 20:15 mecz o 1 miejsce Niemcy - Brazylia Mundial 2002 (powt.) 23:00 Wyścig Basków Kolarstwo szosowe DSF 06:00 Come on Baby - fitness show (powt.) 06:45 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 07:05 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 07:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 08:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 09:00 Nike WM-Talk (powt.) 11:00 Teleshoping 11:30 Magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Teleshoping 12:30 Magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 13:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 14:00 Come on Baby - fitness show 15:00 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 16:00 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 16:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 17:00 World Soccer magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 18:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18:15 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 18:45 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 19:15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19:30 Fish & Clips magazyn (powt.) 20:00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20:15 Finał MŚ 2002 w Jokohamie - mecz Niemcy - Brazylia Piłka nożna 22:15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22:30 walka Lennox Lewis - Hasim Rahman Knockout Fightnight magazyn bokserski (powt.) 23:30 Powermania nad Wörthersee Kulturystyka 00:00 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Lumberjack magazyn sportowy (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Aquabike magazyn sportów motorowodnych 04:00 Wyścigi Formuły 3 na Norisringu Automobilizm (powt.) Canal + Żółty 05:40 Zakończenie programu 12:05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (9 min) 12:15 Nie przegap magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Diabelski Młyn filmy animowane 13:00 "Teletubbies 2" serial animowany 13:25 Aktualności muzyczne magazyn muzyczny 13:55 Aktualności filmowe magazyn filmowy 14:25 "Narzeczona dla dwóch" reż.Doug Ellin, wyk.Mili Avital, David Schwimmer, Jason Lee, Vanessa Angel komedia romantyczna USA 1998 16:00 "Jeden strzał zabija" reż.Christopher Menaul, wyk.Anne Heche, Sam Shepard, Eric Stoltz, Bill MacDonald dramat sensacyjny USA 2000 17:35 "Wielki Gatsby" reż.Jack Clayton, wyk.Robert Redford, Mia Farrow, Karen Black, Bruce Dern dramat obyczajowy USA 1974 20:00 "Szpital Przemienienia" reż.Edward Żebrowski, wyk.Piotr Dejmek, Jerzy Bińczycki, Henryk Bista, Ewa Dałkowska dramat psychologiczny Polska 1979 21:30 "Prezydencki pat" reż.John Badham, wyk.James Garner, Peter Gallagher, Patrice Goodman, Audra McDonald film obyczajowy USA 2000 23:10 "Młode szpady" reż.Mario Andreacchio, wyk.Hugh Dancy, Scott Hickman, Anthony Strachan, Callum Blue film przygodowy Francja/W. Bryt. 2000 00:45 "Lumumba" reż.Raoul Peck, wyk.Eriq Ebouaney, Alex Descas, Moussa Theophile Sowie, Maka Kotto dramat polityczny Belgia 2000 02:40 "Woda życia" film dokumentalny 03:35 Zakończenie programu Hallmark Channel 05:00 "Tajemnicza śmierć Niny Chereau" reż.Dennis Berry, wyk.Maud Adams, Scott Renderer, Alexandra Stewart, Laszlo Szabo thriller USA 1988 07:00 "Odgłos burzy" reż.Simon Wincer, wyk.Judy Davis, Jamey Sheridan, Lauren Hewett, Chelsea Yates dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 09:00 "W pierwszym brzasku" reż.Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk.David Carradine, Richard Crenna, Lachlan Murdoch, Stella Stevens film obyczajowy USA 2000 11:00 "Tajemnicza śmierć Niny Chereau" reż.Dennis Berry, wyk.Maud Adams, Scott Renderer, Alexandra Stewart, Laszlo Szabo thriller USA 1988 13:00 "Najlepszy strzał" reż.David Greene, wyk.Robert Urich, Meredith Baxter, Jeffrey Tambor, Jack Bannon film obyczajowy USA 1982 15:00 "Wojna w Zatoce" reż.Rod Holcomb, wyk.Ted Danson, Brian Dennehy, Marg Helgenberger, Jennifer Jason Leigh dramat obyczajowy USA 1998 17:00 "W pierwszym brzasku" reż.Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk.David Carradine, Richard Crenna, Lachlan Murdoch, Stella Stevens film obyczajowy USA 2000 19:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 20:00 "Rozmowy z zaświatami" reż.Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk.Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Ladd, Jack Palance film obyczajowy USA 2002 22:00 "Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa" reż.Robert Young, wyk.Katy Carmichael, Tom Ward, Eve Best, Nicholas Rowe film SF USA/W. Bryt. 2001 00:00 "Dr Quinn" wyk.Jane Seymour, Diane Ladd, Joe Lando, Jonelle Allen serial obyczajowy USA 1993-98 01:00 "Rozmowy z zaświatami" reż.Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk.Ted Danson, Mary Steenburgen, Diane Ladd, Jack Palance film obyczajowy USA 2002 03:00 "Bezkresny świat Herberta George'a Wellsa" reż.Robert Young, wyk.Katy Carmichael, Tom Ward, Eve Best, Nicholas Rowe film SF USA/W. Bryt. 2001 Le Cinema 14:00 "Gdzie się podziała siódma kompania?" reż.Robert Lamoreux, wyk.Jean Lefebvre, Pierre Mondy, Aldo Maccione, Eric Colin komedia Francja 1973 15:30 "Czarny strzelec" reż.Piero Pierotti, wyk.Gerard Landry, Federica Ranchi, Livio Lorenzon, Carla Strober film przygodowy Włochy 1959 17:00 "Dobry mężczyzna to martwy mężczyzna" reż.Wolf Gremm, wyk.Thekla Carola Wied, Dieter Mann, Rolf Becker, Michael Roll dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 1999 18:30 "Impotent" reż.Anatoli Ejramdżan, wyk.Michaił Derżawin, Władymir Grammatikow, Natalia Selezniowa, Tatiana Dogilewa komedia Rosja 1996 20:00 "Za kulisami: 'Lilo Stich'" Dokument film dokumentalny 20:30 "Celina" reż.Jean Claude Brisseau, wyk.Isabelle Pasco, Lisa Heredia, Daniele Lebrun, Daniel Tarrare dramat obyczajowy Francja 1992 22:00 "Miłości Kafki" reż.Beda Docampo Feijoo, wyk.Susu Pecoraro, Cecilia Roth, Jorge Marrale, Salo Pasik komedia Argentyna 1988 00:00 "Solo na klarnecie" reż.Nico Hofman, wyk.Gotz George, Corinna Harfouch, Tim Bergmann, Barbara Auer thriller Niemcy 1998 02:00 Zakończenie programu Romantica 06:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 07:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 08:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 09:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 10:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 11:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 12:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 13:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 14:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 15:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 16:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 17:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 18:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 19:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 20:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 21:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 22:00 "Kobieta mojego życia" reż.Jose A. Ferrara, wyk.Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti telenowela Wenezuela 1998 23:00 "Serce dla serca" reż.Jorge Tapia/Manolo Castillo/Marisol Palacios, wyk.Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover telenowela Wenezuela 1999 00:00 "Kochankowie" reż.Cesar Bolivar, wyk.Ruddy Rodriguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata telenowela Wenezuela 2000 01:00 "Prawo do miłości" reż.Cesar Bolivar/Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk.Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova, Jaime Arague telenowela Wenezuela 1999 02:00 Zakończenie programu On 07:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 07:44 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddsie Babbage, Shleldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 08:08 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 09:00 Wielka Brytania dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 09:30 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 10:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 11:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 11:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 12:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 12:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 13:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1985 13:30 "Wielka Brytania dzisiaj" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1999 14:00 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 14:45 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 15:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 16:00 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 16:30 Extraklasa program sportowy Polska 2000 17:00 "Szybkie przewijanie" reż.Ted Emery serial komediowy Australia 1992 17:30 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 18:00 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greeberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1995 18:30 Pionierzy magazyn sportowy USA 19:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 19:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 20:20 "Focus - Poznaj świat" serial dokumentalny USA 20:50 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 21:15 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 22:00 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 22:30 "Posterunek na uboczu" reż.Rosemary Myers, wyk.Fional Todd, Genevieve Morris serial sensacyjny Australia 1997 23:15 "Łowcy duchów" reż.Eddie Babbage, Sheldon Greenberg serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 1005 23:45 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 00:15 Doprowadzony siłą program rozrywkowy Polska 2000 00:45 Pończochy Gochy program erotyczny Polska 01:15 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" serial przyrodniczy Wielka Brytania 01:45 Konrad Zdobywca program rozrywkowy Polska 02:15 "Krew nie woda" reż.John Thomson, wyk.Mark Cutler, Lynda Gibson, Jean Kittson, Helen Knight serial komediowy Australia 1992 Ona 07:00 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 07:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 08:30 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 09:30 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 10:00 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 10:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 11:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 12:00 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 12:30 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 13:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1997 13:45 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 14:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 15:15 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej Wielka Brytania 1999 15:45 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 16:15 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 16:45 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 17:45 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej 18:15 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 19:00 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 19:45 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 1998 20:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 21:30 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela 22:15 "Gorące cięcie" wyk.Ruben Rebassa, Robert Escobar, Barbara Martin serial komediowy USA 22:40 Ludzie się liczą magazyn publicystyczny USA 23:10 Kontakt magazyn Unii Europejskiej 23:40 "Nieznane tematy" serial obyczajowy Australia 1996 00:30 "Kochankowie końca wieku" reż.Luis Manzo, wyk.Anastasia Montalban, Diego Moncada telenowela Wenezuela 01:15 "Miłosne wyzwanie" reż.Renato Gutierrez, wyk.Claudia Venturini, Henry Soto, Mimi Lazo telenowela Wenezuela Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Panorama Australii" serial dokumentalny Australia 06:30 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 07:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 07:30 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 08:30 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 09:00 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 10:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 11:00 "Panorama Australii" serial dokumentalny Australia 11:30 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 12:00 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 12:30 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 13:30 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 14:00 "Biały Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 15:00 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 16:00 "Planeta Południe" serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 16:30 "Poochini" serial animowany USA 17:00 "Hoboczaki" serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Sklep Mopatopa" serial dla dzieci USA 18:00 "Przygody Artura" serial animowany 18:30 "Biay Kieł" serial przygodowy Australia 19:00 "Smocze opowieści" serial animowany USA 19:30 "Wyprawy" serial podróżniczy Hiszpania 20:30 "Tylko popatrz" telenowela Wenezuela 21:00 "Ostatni telefon" Filmax reż.Christine Lucas, wyk.Elizabeth Berkley, Eric Michael Cole, Jon Collins, Peter Coyote dramat obyczajowy Chile 1999 22:45 "Przemoc na autostradzie" reż.Andrew Prowse, wyk.Sam J. Jones, Catherine Bach, Don Swayze, Stephanie Mason film sensacyjny USA 1989 00:30 "Agent Red" reż.Damian Lee, wyk.Dolph Lundgren, Meilani Paul, Aleksandr Kuznetzov, Randolph Mantooth film sensacyjny USA 2000 02:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Adventure 09:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 09:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 10:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 10:50 Z paralotnią w raju Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 11:15 Egipt Świat według Anny Walker 11:45 Akwanauci 12:15 Dominikana Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 12:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 13:10 Hawaje Samotna planeta 14:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 15:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 15:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 16:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 16:50 Z paralotnią w raju Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 17:15 Egipt Świat według Anny Walker 17:45 Akwanauci 18:15 Dominikana Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 18:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 19:10 Hawaje Samotna planeta 20:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 21:00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 21:55 Powrót do Rukwa Afryka nieznana 22:20 Podróże na chybił trafił 22:50 Z paralotnią w raju Szalone podróże Phila Keoghana 23:15 Egipt Świat według Anny Walker 23:45 Akwanauci 00:15 Dominikana Wielka wyprawa Karaiby 00:40 Droga 66 Święto smakoszy 01:10 Hawaje Samotna planeta 02:05 Kostaryka Nowi odkrywcy 03:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Sci-Trek 05:45 Kroniki stacji kosmicznej Mir - życie w kosmosie 06:40 Poza rok 2000 07:10 Rzuć jabłko Połączenia 08:05 Kościane głowy oraz opancerzone dinozaury Jurassica 09:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 09:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 09:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 10:20 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 10:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 11:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 12:40 Animatorzy 13:10 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 13:35 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 14:05 Gry umysłów Ultranauka 14:30 Poza rok 2000 15:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 15:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 15:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 16:20 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 16:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 17:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 18:40 Animatorzy 19:10 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 19:35 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 20:05 Gry umysłów Ultranauka 20:30 Poza rok 2000 21:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 21:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 21:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 22:20 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 22:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów 23:45 Dzikie skrzydła Lotnicze szlaki 00:40 Animatorzy 01:10 Lawina Magazyn Discover 5A 01:35 Pogoda na wojnie Fenomeny pogody 02:05 Gry umysłów Ultranauka 02:30 Poza rok 2000 03:00 Eleganckie rozwiązanie 03:25 Transport Problemy przyszłości 03:55 Prehistoryczne rekiny Jurassica 04:20 Słońce w magnetycznej butelce Przełomowe odkrycia 04:50 Błyskawica Planeta żywiołów Travel Channel 13:00 Pungwe Safari Lodge Wyprawa do dzikiej Afryki 13:30 Wenecja z Anthea Turner Pocztówki z raju 14:00 Bali Żyłka podróżnicza 14:30 Hiszpania - Costa del Sol Caprice i jej podróże 15:00 W połowie drogi do domu Od Pekinu do Paryża 15:30 Bali, Filipiny i Fidżi Oceania 16:00 Parki rozrywki Tajemniczy świat 17:00 Indie Dookoła świata na 2 kółkach 17:30 Jerozolima Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak 18:00 Floryda Planeta wakacje 18:30 Pocztówka z Sydney 19:00 Hiszpania - Costa del Sol Caprice i jej podróże 19:30 Udine Avventura - sekrety kuchni włoskiej 20:00 Nowy Jork Podróżujemy 21:00 Los Angeles Żyłka podróżnicza 21:30 Grecja Na horyzoncie 22:00 Nowy Jork Przewodnik turystyczny 23:00 Malta Tu i tam 23:30 Zuchy z Saint Tropez Tradycje i święta 00:00 Pech w Beninie Co za wakacje! - Afryka 00:30 Los Angeles Żyłka podróżnicza 01:00 Zakończenie programu Extreme Sports Channel 05:30 Know Limits 06:00 Archiwum Ex 07:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 08:00 Telewizja Buntownik 08:30 Sportsworx 09:00 YOZ Magazine 09:30 Nieustraszeni 10:00 Niespokojny duch 10:30 Hardkorowcy 11:30 Waveriderz 12:00 Świat wakeboardu 12:30 Telewizja Buntownik 13:00 Nieustraszeni 13:30 Sportsworx 14:00 Niespokojny duch 14:30 Destination Adventure 15:30 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 16:30 Telewizja Buntownik 17:00 Hardkorowcy 18:00 YOZ Magazine 18:30 Waveriderz 19:00 Adrenalina 19:30 Niespokojny duch 20:00 Sportsworx 20:30 Telewizja Buntownik 21:00 Świat wakeboardu 21:30 Hardkorowcy 22:30 Waveriderz 23:00 Archiwum Ex 00:00 Destination Adventure 01:00 YOZ Magazine 01:30 Adrenalina 02:00 Archiwum Ex 03:00 Blue Torch - najciekawsze wydarzenia i nowinki ze świata sportów ekstremalnych 04:00 Waveriderz 04:30 Świat wakeboardu MiniMax/Hyper 06:00 "Sroczka złodziejka" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 06:15 "Balon" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 06:25 "Chomik" "Kangurek Hip Hop" serial animowany Polska 06:30 "Podróże w czasie" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 06:55 "Hipopotam Albert" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 07:00 "Owca kanadyjska" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:25 "Borsuk"/"Królik" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 07:50 "Nowe posłanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 08:20 "Muzyka zagroda" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 08:25 "Dzień w dżungli" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 08:50 "Janne z Finlandii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 09:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 09:30 "Szalony pociąg" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 09:45 "Szybowce" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 09:50 "Lis" "Kangurek Hip Hop" serial animowany Polska 10:00 "Dzieciakowa mowa" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 10:25 "Miotła, czarownica i robot" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 10:30 "Kangur"/"Żaba" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 10:55 "Mors"/"Guziec" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:20 "Małpy na start" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 11:50 "Królicza mucha" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 11:55 "Prawdziwy przyjaciel" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 12:20 "Siyanda z Południowej Afryki" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 12:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 13:00 "Podwodny skarb" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 13:10 "Kosmos 2000" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 13:20 "Zając "Kangurek Hip Hop" A1" - serial animowany Polska 13:30 "Ochłoda" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 13:55 "Świnki zmieniają mieszkanie" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 14:00 "Niedźwiedź brunatny"/"Jeż" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:25 "Jaszczurka"/"Szczur pustynny" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 14:50 "Lot balonem" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 15:20 "Wielkie porządki" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 15:25 "Nie łatwo być dziewczyną" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 15:50 "Romain z Bretanii" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 16:05 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 16:30 "Wakacje z duchem" "Zaczarowany Ołówek" serial animowany Polska 16:40 "Remont" "Lis Leon" serial animowany Polska 16:50 "Własne gniazdo" "Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka" serial animowany Polska 17:00 "Giz Nezia" "Olinek Okrąglinek" serial animowany Kanada 17:25 "Noworoczne sztuczki Pana Lwa" "Małe opowiastki" serial animowany Francja 17:30 "Ropucha"/"Słoń morski" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 17:55 "Lis polarny"/"Wielbłąd" "Stinky i Jake przedstawiają" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:20 "Twarde lądowanie" "Kot Billy" serial animowany 18:50 "Wiewiórka lubi orzechy" "Królik Milczek" serial animowany W. Bryt. 18:55 "Klątwa" "Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski" serial animowany Filipiny 19:20 "Hilary z Nowego Yorku" "Mój świat tańca" serial dokumentalny Francja 19:35 "Wyspa przygód" wyk.Heath Bergersen, Greg Carroll, Clinton Voss, Adam Briggs serial dla dzieci Australia 1993 20:00 Klipy HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM program muzyczny 20:15 Fresh Air magazyn 20:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 21:00 Hot News magazyn komputerowy 21:15 Klipy program muzyczny 21:30 "Gamez!" F1 2002 / Hotel Giant / Blood Omen 2 / The Shadow of Zorro / The Sims On Holiday / ... serial dokumentalny 22:00 "Cybersix" ANIME serial animowany 22:30 Klipy program muzyczny 23:00 Replay 23:15 Klipy program muzyczny 23:30 "Gamez!" serial dokumentalny 00:00 Zakończenie programu Fox Kids 06:00 "Przygody Pytalskich" 06:20 "Kot Ik!" 06:45 "Pecola" 07:10 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:20 "Denis rozrabiaka" 07:30 "Bob Budowniczy" 07:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 07:50 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 08:00 "Walter Melon" 08:10 "Digimon" 08:35 "Spiderman" 09:00 "Kot Ik!" 09:45 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 10:05 "Pokemon" 10:30 "Spiderman" 10:50 "Jerry i paczka" 11:15 "Kot Ik!" 12:00 "Denis rozrabiaka" 12:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 12:45 "Pokemon" 13:05 "Spiderman" 13:30 "Digimon" 13:50 "The New Addams Family" 14:15 "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" 14:35 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:00 "Wunschpunsch" 15:25 "Tajne akta Psiej Agencji" 15:40 "Szalony Jack, pirat" 15:50 "Walter Melon" 16:00 "Kot Ik!" 16:20 "Inspektor Gadżet" 16:45 "Jerry i paczka" 17:10 "The New Addams Family" 17:30 "Łebski Harry" 17:55 "Świat według Ludwiczka" 18:15 "Lochy i Smoki" 18:40 "Denis rozrabiaka" 19:05 "Walter Melon" 19:30 "Łebski Harry" 19:50 "The New Addams Family" 20:10 "Jerry i paczka" 20:30 "Gęsia skórka" 20:50 "Liceum na morzu" 21:15 "X Men" 21:35 "Fantastyczna czwórka" 22:00 Zakończenie programu Fashion TV 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 07:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 09:00 Happy Birthday 10:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów 14:30 Model Flat 17:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:30 Model Flat 19:30 Haute Couture Paryż, zima 02/03 20:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 22:30 Model Flat 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Nowe na VIVIE magazyn muzyczny 14:00 VIVA Push-Up magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 16:00 VIVAMAT magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Chartsurfer lista przebojów 19:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 21:00 12 program muzyczny 22:00 Hip Hop Hits magazyn muzyczny 23:00 Funkstörung vs. Flashmixer VS. magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Planet VIVA magazyn muzyczny 01:00 Night Club Mezzo 05:00 Geoffrey Oreyma koncert 06:00 "Un jour une fete: Senegal" film dokumentalny 06:30 "Danseuses celestes du Pays Khmer" film dokumentalny 07:30 Concerto pour piano nr 1 Fryderyk Chopin koncert 08:15 Barcarolle Fryderyk Chopin koncert 08:30 Le Lac des cygnes Piotr Czajkowski balet 10:30 Compay Segundo au Cirque Royal, Bruxelles koncert 11:55 Cuban Fire koncert 12:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 12:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 13:00 Quintette pour piano koncert 14:00 Quatuor a cordes nr 3 koncert 14:10 "Auguste Rodin" film dokumentalny 14:25 Liederkreis R. Shumann koncert 15:00 Madredeus koncert 16:30 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 16:40 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 17:00 "Amadou et Mariam: on a fait chemin ensemble" film dokumentalny 17:55 Amadou et Mariam koncert 19:15 Milton Nascimento koncert 20:15 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 20:25 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 21:00 Archi Shepp et Horace Parlan koncert 22:00 Gary Burton et Eddie Daniels koncert 23:00 A l'affiche wiadomości muzyczne 23:10 Deux en terrasse wiadomości muzyczne 23:30 Cal Tjader W hołdzie koncert 00:30 Les New York Voices chantent Paul Simon koncert 01:30 Geoffrey Oreyma koncert 02:30 "Un jour une fete: Senegal" film dokumentalny 03:50 The Lee Ritenour Band koncert BBC Prime 05:00 "Wezwij szefa" serial dokumentalny 05:40 Kształt i przestrzeń Megamatematyka program edukacyjny 06:00 Ucząc się języków kurs języka włoskiego 06:30 Follow Through kurs języka angielskiego 07:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 07:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 07:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 07:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 08:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 08:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 08:45 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 09:15 Prawdziwe pokoje magazyn stylistyczny 09:45 Zgadnij, co to jest? teleturniej 10:15 "Planety: Gwiazda" serial dokumentalny 11:15 The Weakest Link quiz 12:00 The Ozmo English Show kurs języka angielskiego 12:30 "Wielcy pisarze XX wieku: Angela Carter" serial dokumentalny 13:30 "Lovejoy" serial obyczajowy 14:30 Kuchenni najeźdźcy magazyn 15:00 Spryciarze program dla dzieci 15:15 Bajkotwórcy program dla dzieci 15:30 Magiczny zwierzęcy show program dla dzieci 15:45 Bodger i Badger program dla dzieci 16:00 Baw się razem z nami program dla dzieci 16:20 Niebieski Piotruś program dla dzieci 16:45 "Vanity Fair" serial obyczajowy 17:45 "Schronisko w Battersea" serial dokumentalny 18:15 "Szpital zwierzęcy" serial dokumentalny 18:45 The Weakest Link quiz 19:30 "Lekarze" serial obyczajowy 20:00 "EastEnders" telenowela 20:30 "Dinnerladies" serial obyczajowy 21:00 "Gliny" serial kryminalny 22:00 "Two Pints Of Lager And A Packet Of Crisp" komedia 22:30 Parkinson wywiady 23:30 "Katedry" serial dokumentalny 00:00 "Between The Lines" serial obyczajowy 01:00 "Sekrety II Wojny Światowej: Jak Niemcy zostali pokonani" serial dokumentalny 02:00 Zwierzęta pigmeje program edukacyjny 03:00 Guernica Picassa program edukacyjny 03:30 Sekret sukcesów sportowych program edukacyjny 04:00 Dobrobyt dla wszystkich program edukacyjny 04:30 Twórcy stron internetowych program edukacyjny CT 2 05:05 Na ostro magazyn publicystyczny 05:45 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 06:00 Ścieżki wiary magazyn religijny 06:35 Czy mnie zechcecie? program publicystyczny 06:50 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 07:05 Tygodnik ekonomiczny 07:20 BOS magazyn 07:30 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 07:50 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 07:55 Panorama 08:30 Posiedzenie z Janem Burianem po latach magazyn 09:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 11:25 A-Z teleturniej 12:00 Wiadomości Euro 13:00 "Arktyczne safari" film przyrodniczy 13:55 "O zapomnětlivém černokněžníkovi" reż.H. Bočan, wyk.K. Heřmánek, K. Jandová, J. Marek komedia Czechy 1991 15:30 Niedotykalne czyli tabu program dokumentalny 16:15 Kalendarium program publicystyczny 16:30 Skarby świata magazyn 16:45 "Gros-Morne Kanada" "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 17:10 Sport na świecie magazyn sportowy 17:50 opowieść o piłce nożnej Zrobione w Krótkim Filmie program dokumentalny 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Tygodnik kulturalny 19:15 Padok program sportowy 19:30 Mistrzostwa Czech w pływaniu 20:00 "Wędrówka Andreje Arsenjeviče" film dokumentalny o reżyserze A. Tarkowskim 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 "The Crude Oasis" reż.Alex Graves, wyk.Jennifer Taylor, Aaron Shields, Robert Peterson, Mussef Sibay dramat obyczajowy USA 1995 22:50 Transplantacja program dokumentalny 23:15 "Powroty Szybkich strzał" film dokumentalny o pisarzu J. Foglarze 23:40 "Faust kontra Mefisto" film dokumentalny 00:35 Virtuosi di Praga w Rudolfinum program muzyczny 01:15 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 01:25 Siedem dni na świecie magazyn publicystyczny 01:45 "Cudowny fotograf" film dokumentalny 02:10 Nadliczbówka magazyn 02:30 "21" magazyn 03:00 Worldnet program informacyjny 04:00 Blok programów edukacyjnych ST 2 16:30 Żywa panorama 17:00 Infotext 17:30 Studio 2002 magazyn katolicki 17:40 Ewangelicki program medialny magazyn religijny 17:45 Wiemy co jemy magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Telezakupy magazyn 18:00 Kaktus magazyn publicystyczny 18:20 E-Ekonomika magazyn poświęcony Internetowi 18:30 Magazyn regionalny magazyn 19:00 Magazyn węgierski magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 "Prawdziwe dziedzictwo Azji" serial dokumentalny 21:30 Wiadomości 22:00 Sport 22:05 Ekonomika Słowacji program publicystyczny 22:15 Człowiek w tarapatach magazyn 00:25 Zakończenie programu M6 05:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 07:00 Morning Live magazyn poranny 09:15 M6 boutique - telezakupy 09:55 M comme musique magazyn muzyczny 11:45 Camera cafe magazyn 11:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 12:05 "Family Matters" serial komediowy USA 1989 12:30 Prognoza pogody 12:35 "Domek na prerii" wyk.Michael Landon, Karen Grassle, Melissa Sue Anderson, Melissa Gilbert, Matthew Laborteaux serial przygodowy USA 1974-1983 13:35 "My Engagement Party" reż.Christopher Heisen, wyk.Jennifer Grant, Peter Krause, Joshua Malina, Leah Lail film obyczajowy USA 1988 15:20 Drole de scene program rozrywkowy 15:45 "Le train" reż.John Frankenheimer/Bernard Farrel, wyk.Burt Lancaster, Jeanne Moreau, Paul Scofield, Suzanne Flon film sensacyjny Francja/Włochy 1963 18:05 "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" serial SF USA 1997 19:00 "Loft Story" telenowela dokumentalna 19:54 6 Six minutes magazyn informacyjny 20:05 "Step by Step" serial komediowy USA 1991 20:40 "Loft Story" telenowela dokumentalna 20:50 "Dobry, zły i brzydki" reż.Sergio Leone, wyk.Clint Eastwood, Lee Van Cleef, Eli Wallach, Mario Brega western Hiszpania/Włochy 1966 23:50 "L'ennui" reż.Cedric Kahn, wyk.Charles Berling, Sophie Guillemin, Arielle Dombasle, Robert Kramer film erotyczny Francja/Portugalia 1998 01:50 "Loft Story" telenowela dokumentalna 02:30 Tour de France a la voile program sportowy 02:40 M6 music - teledyski Kanal 5 05:15 Zakończenie programu 06:35 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:55 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:50 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 14:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 15:20 Jenny Jones talkshow 16:20 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 17:05 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:35 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 20:00 "C.S.I." serial obyczajowy USA 2000-01 21:00 Film fabularny 23:50 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 00:45 Villa Medusa 02:15 "Rosewood" serial obyczajowy USA 1997 04:35 "Lightning Force" serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991-92 TV Norge 11:40 Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 11:55 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:50 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial obyczajowy USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pa kryss og tvers 18:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:15 Norge pa kryss og tvers Rapport fra Quart-festivalen 19:30 Change of Heart 20:00 "Jack & Jill" serial komediowy USA 20:45 Builders from Hell 21:40 "Buffy - postrach wampirów" serial USA 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "The Job" serial kryminalny USA 2001 23:15 "Hogans Heroes" serial komediowy USA 23:45 "Secret of the Ice Cave" reż.Radu Gabrea, wyk.Sally Kellerman, Michael Moriarty film przygodowy USA 1989 00:45 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:00 "Secret of the Ice Cave" reż.Radu Gabrea, wyk.Sally Kellerman, Michael Moriarty film przygodowy USA 1989 01:50 "Global Cops" serial dokumentalny 02:20 Big Brother 2001 04:10 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Letnie święto muzyki ludowej koncert (powt.) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Samo życie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Muzyka prosto z gór Melodie ludowe program folklorystyczny 21:00 FAKT magazyn reporterów MDR 21:45 "Poddanie się to ostateczność..." film dokumentalny 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 Beckmann talk show 00:00 POLYLUX magazyn 00:30 Magazyn nocny 00:50 "Fraternity Row" reż.Peter Fox, Gregory Harrison, Scott Newman, Nancy Morgan film obyczajowy USA 1977 02:25 Wiadomości 02:30 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:30 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:10 "Podróże po świecie" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 FAKT magazyn reporterów (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Międzynarodowa Nagroda Muzyki Filmowej i Medialnej 2002 (powt.) 09:40 Zobacz w kinie magazyn filmowy 09:45 Magazyn słoweński magazyn informacyjny 10:15 NDR Talk Show talk show 12:15 Żyć piękniej magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Orientacja magazyn religijny 13:45 Dziennik magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 14:00 Le Marche 15:45 "Timm Ulrichs" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Niemcy - fotoalbum" serial dokumentalny 17:15 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Tylko w ARD 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 Poza kontrolą 21:00 "Lenin, szachy i piękne kobiety" film dokumentalny 21:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Ciało jako macierz" film dokumentalny 22:45 Kinomagazin magazyn filmowy 23:10 "Chapters of Hong Kong" film dokumentalny 00:02 Austriackie filmy eksperymentalne filmy krótkometrażowe 01:05 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 01:30 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:40 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 02:10 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 02:45 Magazyn słoweński magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03:15 Orientacja magazyn religijny (powt.) 03:45 Migawki z Austrii magazyn krajoznawczy (powt.) 04:15 "Ciało jako macierz" film dokumentalny (powt.) Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 06:55 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Skipper & Skito" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Przygody Mumfiego" serial animowany 08:40 "Merlin, czarodziejski pies" serial animowany 08:50 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Pirat Nobeard" serial animowany 09:40 "Costa" serial animowany 09:45 "Dog City" serial animowany 10:15 "Papirus" serial animowany 10:40 "Bracia Flub" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "The Wacky World Of Tex Avery" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 15:00 "Nowe przygody Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "Ekstremalne kaczki" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Myszka Miki i przyjaciele" serial animowany 18:50 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "Murder, She Wrote" serial kryminalny USA 1986/96 22:15 Sobotnia noc z RTL program rozrywkowy 23:15 T.V. Kaiser talk show 00:05 "Bobry" serial animowany (powt.) 00:30 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 03:00 Program nocny SAT 1 05:05 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Telewizja śniadaniowa (na żywo) 09:00 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 10:00 "Trapper John, M. D." serial obyczajowy USA 1979 11:00 Franklin - Twoja szansa o 11 talk show 12:00 Vera w południe talk show 13:00 Britt - dyskusja o pierwszej talk show 14:00 We dwójkę u Angeliki Kallwass talk show 15:00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch magazyn prawny 16:00 Sędzia Alexander Hold magazyn prawny 17:00 QUIZFIRE teleturniej 17:30 17:30 live magazyn regionalny 18:00 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 18:30 Szósta trzydzieści magazyn informacyjny 19:00 Blitz magazyn aktualności 19:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (na żywo) 20:15 "SK Kölsch" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1998 21:15 "Rewir Wolffa" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2000 22:15 Gorączka MŚ 2002 Ran magazyn piłkarski 23:15 Reportaż Spiegel TV magazyn reporterów 23:55 24 godziny magazyn reporterów 00:25 Wiadomości 00:50 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 01:40 Quiz Show teleturniej (powt.) 02:10 Home Shopping Europe magazyn reklamowy 03:10 Godzina filmowców magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 03:30 "Spheriks" serial animowany W. Bryt. 2002 04:00 "SK Kölsch" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 1998 04:55 Blitz magazyn aktualności (powt.) PRO 7 05:25 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:15 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:10 Historie miłosne z Andreasem Türckiem magazyn rozrywkowy 08:05 Talk Talk Talk talk show (powt.) 09:00 Mars czy Wenus? talk show (powt.) 09:30 "Fatal Exposure" reż.Alan Metzger, wyk.Mare Winningham, Nick Mancuso, Christopher McDonald, Geoffrey Blake film kryminalny USA 1991 11:20 "Witaj w klubie!" reż.John Murlowski, wyk.Hulk Hogan, Matthew McCurley, Lesley-Anne Down, Maurice Woods komedia sensacyjna (powt.) USA 1996 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995 18:30 "Futurama" serial animowany USA 1999 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1992 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny USA 2000/01 21:15 Quatsch Comedy Club magazyn rozrywkowy 21:45 Bullyparade magazyn rozrywkowy 22:20 TV total program rozrywkowy 23:20 "Akcja" serial komediowy USA 1999 23:45 "Kroniki Seinfelda" serial komediowy USA 1992 00:20 CinemaxX TV magazyn filmowy (powt.) 01:10 "Mr. Bones" CineTipp magazyn filmowy 01:20 "Siedem dni" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 2000/01 02:10 "Futurama" serial animowany (powt.) USA 1999 02:35 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 02:40 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 02:50 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:00 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:10 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:15 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:20 "Johnny Bravo" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:30 "Krowa i kurczak" serial animowany USA 1996 03:35 "Laboratorium Dextera" serial animowany USA 1997/98 03:40 TV total magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04:25 Focus TV magazyn informacyjny (powt.) Kabel 1 05:55 Cousteau - Abenteuer Ozean - Dokumentation, Frankreich 1969 06:55 Love Boat - Auf zu neuen Ufern - Familie - Serie, USA 1998 07:55 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 08:55 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1994 09:55 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 11:00 Annie - Musik, USA 1982 reż.John Huston, wyk.Aileen Quinn, Albert Finney, Carol Burnett, Tim Curry, Ann Reinking, Bernadette Peters, Geoffrey Holder, Toni Ann Gisondi, Rosanne Sorrentino 13:20 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 14:20 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1991 15:20 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1998 Diagnose 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1997 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Du wirst um Gnade betteln - Drama, USA 1998 reż.Robert Allan Ackerman, wyk.Rob Lowe, Jennifer Grey, Kathryn Harrold, Eric Michael Cole, Shane Meier, Cyrus Theideke, Nathaniel Deveaux, Jerry Wasserman, Fulvio Cecere 22:05 Das Netz - Action - Serie, USA 1998 23:05 Palm Beach Duo - Krimi - Serie, USA 1992 00:02 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:05 K1 Das Magazin - Magazin 01:00 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 01:45 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 02:40 Palm Beach Duo - Krimi - Serie, USA 1992 03:27 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:30 Home Shopping Europe - Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:30 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1965 VOX 05:00 Turcja - Zachodnie Wybrzeże VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 05:45 Rave around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:05 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1985/92 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:20 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny (powt.) USA 1997/00 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1996/01 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "A teraz Susan" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Hallo Baby!" serial dokumentalny Niemcy 2002 21:15 "Providence" serial familijny USA 1999 22:10 BBC Exklusiv magazyn publicystyczny 23:10 NZZ Format magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Zürcher Zeitung 00:00 Wiadomości 00:10 "Blue Submarine" reż.Mahiro Maeda film animowany Japonia 1999 02:20 "Ponad przeciwności" reż.Timothy Hutton, wyk.Kevin Bacon, Mary Stuart Masterson, Cathy Moriarty, Evan Rachel Wood dramat obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1998 04:00 Fit For Fun TV magazyn sportowy 04:45 Czas na zwierzęta magazyn przyrodniczy BBC World 05:00 BBC News 05:30 HARDtalk 06:00 BBC News 06:30 World Business Report 07:00 BBC News 07:30 World Business Report 08:00 BBC News 08:30 World Business Report 08:45 Sport Today 09:00 BBC News 09:30 Euro Brief 10:00 BBC News 10:30 HARDtalk 11:00 BBC News 11:30 Correspondent 12:00 BBC News 12:30 Asia Today 12:45 World Business Report 13:00 BBC News 13:30 HARDtalk 14:00 BBC News 14:30 World Business Report 14:45 Sport Today 15:00 BBC News 15:30 The Wheel Designing Our Lives 16:00 BBC News 16:30 Asia Today 17:00 BBC News 17:30 HARDtalk 18:00 BBC News 18:15 World Business Report 18:30 Click Online 19:00 BBC News 19:30 World Business Report 19:45 Sport Today 20:00 BBC News 20:30 HARDtalk 21:00 BBC News 21:30 Fast Track 21:45 Holiday 22:00 BBC News 22:30 World Business Report 23:00 BBC News 23:30 Earth Report 00:00 BBC News 00:30 World Business Report 00:45 Asia Today 01:00 BBC News 01:30 HARDtalk 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Click Online 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Earth Report 04:00 BBC News 04:30 Asia Today 04:45 World Business Report Bloomberg 05:05 Raport branżowy 05:20 Bloomberg Forum 05:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 05:30 Rynki w Azji 05:35 Raport branżowy 05:50 Bloomberg Forum 05:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:00 Rynki w Azji 06:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:20 Bloomberg Forum 06:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 06:30 Rynki w Azji 06:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 06:50 Bloomberg Forum 06:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:00 Rynki w Azji 07:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:20 Bloomberg Forum 07:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 07:30 Rynki w Azji 07:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 07:50 Bloomberg Forum 07:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 08:00 Rynki w Azji 09:00 Prosto z parkietu 09:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 09:30 Prosto z parkietu 09:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 10:00 Prosto z parkietu 10:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 10:30 Prosto z parkietu 10:35 E-Commerce 11:00 Prosto z parkietu 11:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:20 Bloomberg Forum 11:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 11:30 Prosto z parkietu 11:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 11:50 Bloomberg Forum 11:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:00 Prosto z parkietu 12:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:20 Bloomberg Forum 12:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 12:30 Prosto z parkietu 12:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 12:50 Bloomberg Forum 12:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:00 Prosto z parkietu 13:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:20 Bloomberg Forum 13:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 13:30 Prosto z parkietu 13:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 13:50 Bloomberg Forum 13:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 14:00 Giełda i rynki w Szwajcarii 14:30 Prosto z parkietu 14:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 14:50 Bloomberg Forum 14:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:00 Prosto z parkietu 15:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 15:20 Obieg pieniędzy 15:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 15:30 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 16:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 17:00 Prosto z parkietu 17:10 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 17:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 17:30 Prosto z parkietu 17:35 E-Commerce 18:00 Najważniejsze wiadomości dnia 18:30 Prosto z parkietu 18:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 18:50 Bloomberg Forum 18:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 19:00 Prosto z parkietu 19:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 19:30 Prosto z parkietu 19:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 19:50 Bloomberg Forum 19:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:00 Prosto z parkietu 20:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 20:20 Bloomberg Forum 20:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 20:30 Prosto z parkietu 20:35 Fonds-Tipps für Anleger 21:00 Prosto z parkietu 21:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 21:30 Prosto z parkietu 21:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 21:45 Wall Street - sytuacja na giełdzie 22:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 22:20 Obieg pieniędzy 22:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 22:30 Prosto z parkietu 22:35 E-Commerce 23:00 Prosto z parkietu 23:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 23:30 Prosto z parkietu 23:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 23:50 Bloomberg Forum 23:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:00 Prosto z parkietu 00:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:20 Bloomberg Forum 00:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 00:30 Prosto z parkietu 00:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 00:50 Bloomberg Forum 00:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 01:00 Prosto z parkietu 01:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 01:30 Prosto z parkietu 01:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 01:50 Bloomberg Forum 01:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:00 Prosto z parkietu 02:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:20 Bloomberg Forum 02:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 02:30 Prosto z parkietu 02:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 02:50 Bloomberg Forum 02:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 03:00 Prosto z parkietu 03:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:20 Fundusze emerytalne - porady dla inwestorów 03:30 Prosto z parkietu 03:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 03:50 Bloomberg Forum 03:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:00 Prosto z parkietu 04:05 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:20 Bloomberg Forum 04:25 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody 04:30 Prosto z parkietu 04:35 Przedsiębiorstwa, rynki, analizy 04:50 Bloomberg Forum 04:55 Wiadomości ze świata i prognoza pogody NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki On z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ona z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Adventure z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Sci-Trek z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Travel Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Kids z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki M6 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kabel 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC World z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Bloomberg z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Żółty z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku